


Fan Service

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, The French Mistake Verse, convention fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in Season 7. Dean and Sam get tired of chasing down Leviathans and decide to pay a little visit to their favorite actors. Meanwhile, Jensen and Jared are getting ready for a Supernatural convention…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

**Author's Note:**

> None of these things actually happened at any real convention as far as I know. Everything in this verse is made up. (Incase anyone gets the wrong idea)

“You sure about this, Dean?” Sam asked for the umpteenth time.

Dean gave a frustrated huff. Sam was either being annoying on purpose or he just had a fucking death wish. Either way Dean was pretty sure he was one step away from strangling the crap out of him, little brother or not. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he ground out. He put in all the stuff they needed for the spell and quickly drew out the sigil. “There. That should do it.” When he was finished, Dean stepped back to admire his handiwork.

It had been Bobby’s idea. After Cas walked into the lake and proceeded to combust like some whacked up angel blow up doll, leaving only a fucking trench coat to remind the brothers of his annoying angelic existence, Bobby decided they could all use a break. Balthazar was dead, and so was Raphael. Pretty much all the angels that mattered were gone, blown sky high or backstabbed. Whatever terminology you wanted to use, as long as it equated to dead. So spirits had been pretty damn low lately. Sam and Dean were arguing more. Sam claimed Dean was the one being moody, but the fucking princess, ‘cos that was exactly what Sam was, was the one acting like a bitch. Not Dean, no sir. Bobby had as much as he could stand, which had been a lot, Dean had to give the guy a little bit of credit at least. He pushed them out the door after a week of nonstop bickering.

“Why don’t you boys take a break for a little while?” Which actually meant _far from me as possible_. “Come back with your heads on straight.” Again _maybe when you come back you won’t act like an old married couple_ , something else had been implied. Dean still stood firm that it was Sam’s fault, the bitch. 

Sam, at the time, had asked, “A break where exactly?”

There’d been a long pause, then the magic, last words, “Your actor buddies. Why don’t you boys pay them a visit?”

Now here they were at some lousy motel in a backwater town in Idaho. “Alright. So this is it I guess,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together and looking at his brother anxiously.

“Yeah. Think they’ll be surprised to see us again?”

Dean laughed. “Oh they’ll definitely be surprised all right.” With a final look, they leapt through the window.

 

**NOW**

“Damn it! Sam? Where’d you go now?” Looking back on it now, Dean should have realized by now what seemed like a perfectly good idea was usually only a perfectly good idea if your last name wasn’t Winchester and your first name wasn’t either Sam or Dean because when did anything go their way…ever? He shouldn’t have come here. To this place. Whatever it was. Jensen Ackles said something about a ‘convention’, something like that. But damn had Dean been curious. Sam had been too, actually probably more so than Dean because the little fucker pulled his ‘puppy dog eyes’ out when Dean hesitated. Dean had been on the verge of losing his mind when Jared Padalecki waltz right in, took one look at the scene, demanded to know what the hell was going on, then once gotten filled in by Jensen ‘Traitor’ Ackles proceeded to raise the ‘puppy dog eyes’ megawatts into a full blown supernova. Dean didn’t stand a freaking chance.

Clone-Dean, a brilliant nickname Dean came up with upon eying the scrawny kid with the cool hairdo and leather jacket, walked past Dean for a third time eying him like some cool new toy, one of those awesome model cars maybe. It was getting annoying because Dean was as good as lost, this place was jammed pack and Sam was nowhere to be seen, and dammit if the guy wanted to talk to Dean, just fucking do it already. Dean had only been to one ‘Supernatural’ convention in his lifetime, and that was with Chuck and it was definitely different, there were a hell of a lot more chicks here. And people apparently didn’t just dress up as him or Sam or hell Bobby or Cas.

Dean could have sworn he saw Darth Vader pass by. Bizarre. “Oh thank god, Jensen? I been looking all over for you.” Oh god they were looking for his shitty doppelganger? Maybe if he ignored the guy…a beefy hand lay on his shoulder. Fuck.

Dean spun around, a fake smile plastered on his face. “How can I help you...uh, Cliff?”

“You’re up with Misha. Remember?”

“Am I?” Misha the Cas wannabe. Oh he definitely remembered the prick, could hardly forget the dude who messed up the interrogation. They always did say payback was a bitch, not as much as Fate but pretty dang close if you asked Dean. “Never mind. I just remembered. Lead the way, big guy.”

Cliff gave him an odd look, then headed to the back. He paused at the double doors as Dean weaved through the crowd, nearly tripping on a few guys on the way. “Fucking watch it, man,” he grumbled as he caught himself on some jackass’ cape. The guy just stared at him like it was his fault it was flapping a few feet behind the guy waiting for people to trip over it. Lousiest ‘Batman’ he ever seen anyway, he wasn’t even wearing the mask.

“You feeling okay, Jensen?” Cliff asked as he approached.

Dean gritted his teeth and nodded. The walked down the hall and turned the corner. Cliff opened the nearest door and Dean stepped into a large auditorium. Chairs lined up in rows in front of a large stage. Misha was already there with a few other people. Dean squinted and felt his eyes nearly pop. Was that…Balthazar? Or the actor or whatever.

Misha looked up. “Oh dude, hey!” He motioned for Dean to join the men on stage.

With some reluctance, Dean jogged over. The guy who played Bobby Singer was lounging on the farthest chair, next to him sat, oh god, was that Lucifer? Balthazar’s actor stood next to Misha with a crooked grin. Jesus. Dean was way out of his depths here.

“Thought it was just us,” he said to Misha. All four pairs of eyes looked up at him, Dean gulped. “Uh, Mish, can I talk to you over there…privately?”

Misha furrowed his brows together, shrugged, and Dean took that as a ‘yes’, quickly dragging the guy to the darkest corner he could find. He let go and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans. Misha looked at him for a moment before understanding dawned on him. “You’re not Jensen, are you?”

Dean shook his head trying to keep himself together, not a time to freak. “My dop…actor, uh, he said he wanted me to cover him for the first half, then we’d switch, said he’d watch over Sammy for me in the meantime. Him and Jared that is. Atleast that’s what he said. They were just with me but then I lost them in the crowd. Fuck.”

Misha held out his hands in a placating gesture. “Chill. I’m sure Sam’s fine. Jensen and Jared, they may act a lot like oversized children sometimes, but they’re responsible…kinda. Just. Man. What are we gonna do about this though?” He let out a small sigh as he considered their current situation. Dean had no idea why Ackles wanted to play hooky. It couldn’t be as bad as the time at Chuck’s. Actually so far as Dean has seen, it was a ton better. The place was crawling with geeks and chicks, hot chicks in skimpy outfits or with cat ears and tails like in those sick anime pornos Dean sometimes liked to watch. Dude it was a guy’s wet dream come true. Paradise on earth at last.

A couple people came into the auditorium as Misha went over the rules to Dean. It seemed easy enough, he didn’t get why Misha was so worried about Dean screwing it to hell, wasn’t like he was some kind of idiot. “Look, just…act natural. No wait, god, I don’t know, man. Be yourself, or opposite of yourself. Yeah Jensen’s like the opposite of you, so just be the opposite of you.” Oh come on. Dean waved him off. He got this. Got this in the damn bag. They walked back to the center of the stage as the room started to fill. Dean was impressed, apparently ‘Supernatural’ was more popular here, the chairs filled real quick.

“Leave the questions to me or them,” Misha whispered into his ear.

Dean had no intentions on obeying that particular rule and if Misha didn’t like it, well, fucking tough. He marched over to grab a mic and faced the audience with a brilliant smile. He could see fucking swoons in the crowd of females already. God Dean was good. He cleared his throat into the silence and said, “Hello ladies and…gent! Welcome to the 2013 Supernatural convention here in Chicago. My name is D-Jensen Ackles but you already know that.” He paused, hearing some chuckles in the crowd. Dean was on fire, on a freaking roll. 

“Haha, what are you? Some talk show host?” Misha asked from behind him. He got laughs from the crowd as Dean froze. He turned to see Misha with the mic pressed to his lips, a smirk on his lips, eyes daring him to take up on the challenge. “Come on, man, it’s a convention. Relax. So how’ve you fans been? Enjoying yourselves tonight?” A roar of applause and shouts and whistles from the audience. 

Dean heard a high pitched, “I’d enjoy myself better if you two would just kiss already!” from the far back. He looked around in confusion as a few people shouted their agreements. Which two did they want kissing? A somewhat awkward silence descended after those comments and it suddenly dawned on Dean when he noticed a few women in the front row look expectantly at him and Misha. He stumbled a step back as Balthazar’s actor came up to stand beside him. He slung an arm around Dean and smiled lazily at the crowd.

“Please, why would you want those amateurs when you have real stars like me and Mark here? We all know people come to watch for Balthazar and good ol’ Luci, am I right?” Balthazar’s actor said gaining a ripple of laughter and cheers. Dean never realized how easy it was to appease the crowd. Wow he bet he could say anything and they would still cheer like it was the best thing on the entire planet.

They continued to joke and take ribs at each other for the audience’s benefit for another few minutes, then Misha announced with some reluctance they had to start on questions or they would never get there. It seemed at least a quarter of the population holed up in the room wanted the joking to continue on, maybe last until the end of the panel. Dean wasn’t sure to be relieved or not when people lined up to the mics. It was weird standing up here with not only Misha but also Balthazar, no wait, his actor, and Lucifer...er, that guy’s actor too. Not actual angels.

Dean had come to learn quite a few things so far in this experience. One was that Misha was crazy. Two, Balthazar’s actor was way too flirty. Three, Lucifer’s actor definitely didn’t act like Lucifer, in fact he must be the polar opposite and Dean wasn’t sure how he even landed the part. Four, Jim Beaver was probably the most normal person on stage. And last but definitely not least, Supernatural fans were crazier than Misha. Dean was way out of his element here, he’d realized about fifteen minutes in.

“I have a question for Jensen,” a woman said from the right. Dean had to keep reminding himself to answer to his actor’s name. He zoned out the first time and people gave him weird looks for it. God, he was painting Ackles out to be a stoner or something at this rate. “What do you think about your relationship with Cas?” And fuck, how many times has he already answered that question by now? This was almost as worse as finding out the fans shipped ‘Wincest’—according to Sam, that was pairing him and Dean up in a romantic relationship. Now he was getting asked about him and Cas AND him and Sam. It was getting ridiculous now and he intended to ignore it but apparently that was considered rude and every time he tried to, Misha would try to butt in with his own answer, all casual and a gleam in his eyes Dean didn’t quite trust.

“Uh, what do you mean ‘relationship’? He’s an angel, you know? He rebelled against heaven for us…I mean, for humanity, for Dean and Sam.” Dean thought that was a good enough answer.

“I mean, not like angel to human. What if he, you know, lost his grace?”

“Come again?”

“If he was human, how do you think it will affect his relationship with Dean?”

Dean frowned as he thought of it. Cas was dead already so it didn’t matter but apparently the show wasn’t there quite yet, or at least it didn’t air and so the fans didn’t know. “Like he turned full on human?”

The woman at the mic nodded. “Yeah.”

Well he’d be pretty damn useless then. If he was still alive and had no mojo or whatever. “I dunno, I guess nothing would really change except he’d be kinda useless or whatever, I…Dean would probably think of him more as a baby in a trench coat. I mean angel mojo’s pretty useful stuff.” That should satisfy the fans. Dean was pleased with the answer because it was completely true. But the woman just nodded thanks and left, kind of glum. Dean frowned, resisting the urge to scowl. Because seriously, what was with these people?

 

**THEN**

“You good and packed yet, Padalecki?” Jensen shouted from the stairs. “Come on! Cliff’s waiting for us outside.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. Gotta wait for Gen to pack her stuff, man. You know how these things work.”

Jensen rolled his eyes even though he knew Jared couldn’t see it. A moment later Jared appeared at the top of the stairs holding two suitcases, one in each hands. Jesus with the way the guy was packing it was like they were going on vacation instead of an annual convention. He took out a pair of shades and put them on, posing like he was James Bond as he grinned down at Jensen. “Let’s go,” Jared said. “Gen’s gonna meet up with us later.”

Jensen said nothing as he followed out to the van. As they got into the backseat, Cliff revving the engine, the luggage all in the back, Jensen said, “That Gen’s stuff back there?”

Jared nodded as he took off the shades and put them into the front pocket of his navy blue fleece jacket. He wore a simple button up underneath and regular jeans. Jared liked going to these things casual unlike Jensen in his collar button up and neck tie. “Just about. I only brought a couple change of clothes but god, it’s like women just like to bring the whole fucking wardrobe with them, you know?”

Jensen nodded solemnly, figuring for a change he could actually relate with Padalecki. “I get you. Danni tends to pack a whole bunch of makeup stuff no matter where we go,” he said as he leaned back comfortably in his seat. They got to the airport in only a few hours and from Vancouver, they flew down to Chicago, Illinois. Jensen slept pretty much the whole trip.

“Dude, come on. Wake up. It’s time to get off now,” Jared hissed into his ear.

Jensen groaned and shrugged him off. He opened a groggy eye to see Jared looming over him. “We there yet?”

Jared nodded.

“Okay, okay. Up. I’m getting up.”

“Good.” Jared watched as he fumbled for the seatbelt and helped him stand up. Jensen stretched, hearing his bones creak. Wincing, the two men were the last to leave the plane. They quickly made their way through the airport and caught up with Cliff to claim their bags.

The drive to the hotel was long and silent and Jensen found himself slumping against the passenger window taking in blurred buildings and lights and cars. Another boring event, he found himself thinking. It wasn’t that Jensen disliked conventions, in fact he loved them. It was fun talking with the fans, seeing them in awesome getups he wouldn’t normally see just walking down a street in any normal circumstance. It was just…what was the word? It just got old after a while. Sometimes he found himself wishing he could walk in drunk so he didn’t have to fidget in the chairs and wait for the session to be over. Actually, he did do a panel drunk before. Couldn’t remember much of the detail now but he did remember the manager that set it up getting mad at him when he tried to kiss one of the fans in the audience. He thought she was that one chick from the bar that had just been right across the street. Turned out alcohol makes a person not just numb and forgetful, but also completely stupid.

So okay getting drunk would be a dumb idea. But Jensen couldn’t help it if he found the conventions a little on the…boring side. Getting asked the same questions by different people all time, there was only so much a man could take before he completely combusted.

It came to no surprise that they were staying at a high quality hotel. Fame did come with its benefits, one being money. Unlike the Winchester brothers they played on TV, Jared and Jensen didn’t need to worry about finances. Jensen flopped backwards on the king size bed. The sheets were white and clean, the mattress comfortable, thought a little on the bouncy side. Jared opened the mini fridge in the kitchen and took out a couple bottles of Bud Light, tossed one over to Jensen before settling on the edge of the second bed.

“So,” Jared started, opening the bottle easily. “What’s up with you lately?”

Jensen shrugged as he chugged half the bottle in one sitting. “Nothing. Why?”

“Well I mean…something must be going on. Last convention we were at? Dude you were freaking drunk.”

Jensen shrugged again, setting the beer on the floor. “So what? We get drunk all the time.”

“No, man, I mean you came into the convention drunk. And then you tried to make out with a fan, who happened to be sixteen,” Jared said.

Jesus Christ. He definitely didn’t remember that. She was sixteen? No wonder that one guy had gotten furious with him, the older 'boyfriend' actually being the 'father' made a hell of a lot more sense now. He swallowed. “Was she?”

“Yeah. You’re lucky Cliff got him to somehow back off with the charge. He also gotten a hold of all the videos people took of the incident so it didn’t circulate the web. Dude, you’ve been off your game for a while now,” Jared pressed looking slightly worried.

Jensen ran a shaky hand through his hair and huffed out a frustrated sigh. “Dude, I dunno. It’s just…these conventions, have they been fun to you lately?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Uh, dude, yeah. I mean, come on, we’re hanging with our fans. And you and me, we’ve been kinda on a roll. I got this email, like, a week ago, claimed it was from someone who went to our last convention and she said…well she said that we seem closer, and it shows, like we talk and joke and smile with each other more and apparently that’s more appealing for the fans to watch than just us answering their questions.”

“Huh.” Jensen tried to digest the new information. He never thought much of his new relationship with Jared. It had just happened…since that night they decided to get drunk. He swallowed again, trying to erase that one stray thought. “Well glad the fans are finally happy,” he muttered and took another swig of beer.

Jared eyed him cautiously. “Think one bottle will do it for today. I’m tired, man. Might go to bed early today.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Jensen said as he got up to go to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, bags under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in a while, which he hadn’t, not really. Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. He reached to turn the faucet. Then out of nowhere, a bright light emitted from the mirror. Jensen had just enough time to squeeze his eyes closed as two grown men tumbled out to land on top of him.

“Shit. Sammy, you okay?”

“Ow. Ow. That’s my arm, Dean.”

 

**NOW**

Sam had to admit, this was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. He thought it would be like the time with Chuck and his books, the one where they had been tricked to attend by none other than Becky whom had this huge crush on Sam. It had been annoying back then because Chuck had been writing their life story without their permission, and plus in Dean and Sam’s world, they couldn’t exactly afford for the truth, even if it was written to be fiction, to get out. Here, here it was different. It was Jensen and Jared’s life, their story, their show. They lived in a world with no monsters, or at least the ones he and Dean hunted. While it annoyed Sam still to be thought of as fiction, he couldn’t bring himself to fully hate a world like this. And to be honest, it was a nice break away from a dead Cas, and Leviathans running rampant.

Currently he was standing in the back of the line. He blamed Jared and Jensen, the two tag teamed into what he was about to do. He looked over to the stage as his brother seemed to struggle with another question. This time it was about what his take was on Wincest. Sam rolled his eyes; so original, these people. It seemed the more serious questions were always to the other actors like Jim or the guy who played Lucifer, Misha called him Mark or something. And apparently Balthazar’s actor was named Sebastian. Sam wrinkled his nose. It was weird to hear angels with such…well regular names. Sam snuck behind some people and managed to weasel his way to the front. Dean’s eyes bulged when he saw him, but Misha just grinned looking like he wanted to burst into laughter.

Sam licked his lips, then looked down at the piece of paper he had clutched in his hands. “So, Jensen, in the episode ‘The French Mistake’, what do you think happened to Jensen and Jared?”

“Uhhh.”

“Like where do you think they went?” Sam pressed, biting his lip to keep from laughing. There were some murmurs in the crowd, fans had probably wondered about that episode since it had first been released. It was funny that only a select people actually knew the truth, Sam mused quietly to himself.

Dean cleared his throat and squinted down at him. “I, uh, I’m not sure. I guess it’s left to the fans’ interpretation.” He gave a nonchalant shrug as he headed down the stairs, the panel coming to a close already. “You know, we only got to see one side of the story. For all we know, maybe they’d been dragged off into the Winchesters’ world.”

Sam thought about that and nodded as they headed out together, leaving a somewhat flummoxed audience. “Dude, seriously, Sammy? You got to ask your big brother any question in the world and you came up with that?”

Sam shrugged. “Hey. You should’ve seen Misha’s face. He looked like the world was gonna end.”

Dean smirked and nudged Sam in the rib. “Dude, we should go to more conventions.” He looked over at a girl in a rather skimpy swimsuit and whistled appreciatively. Sam cuffed him on the back of the head. “Ow!”

“Didn’t know these were your kind of thing, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Hot chicks are my thing, and have you seen this place? Crawling with hot chicks.”


End file.
